


Bookworm

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Madam Pince always leaves for her dinner break at half-seven.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warning: Inappropriate use of books *shifty* and a wicked imagination dirty thoughts  
Word Count: 2200  
For [](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[**dramaphile**](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/) who drew [this](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smut_wednesday/4474.html#cutid1) inspiring art! And to celebrate my second anniversary in the HP fandom! *tosses confetti*  


* * *

Madam Pince always leaves for her dinner break at half-seven.

This is a fact that Hermione has determined after more than five years of spending time in the library. The routine is established and it has only, to her knowledge, ever deviated on two occasions: once during third year when Sirius Black was rumored to be on campus and once during fifth year when Umbridge had called a meeting amongst the staff. It is something that Hermione has noticed but never really gave much thought to before this year. Now, she sits in the alcove off from the main library and keeps one eye on the clock.

It has become an addiction. The risk of being caught, the knowledge that anyone could actually enter the library in the evening and see her, the intense feelings she has when she just lets her imagination go wild and allows the pleasure to consume her. These are all reasons why it has become such a wicked indulgence. She knows the risk isn’t very high as the library is quiet at night unless it’s time for revision but it’s still a bit exciting to know she’s doing something so very wrong.

This private little room has become her favorite place during her years at Hogwarts. Not even Harry and Ron realize she spends a majority of her time here. She didn’t break the rules in previous years. It had never even occurred to her to do _that_ here, in the library, until a couple of months ago. Now she wonders what took her so long to realize just how _fun_ it could be.

She hears Madam Pince gather her things and then the sound of the library doors opening and closing disturbs the silence. Hermione waits, counting to one hundred just in case Pince has forgotten something, and then she stands. She takes a casual walk through the stacks around her alcove to make sure they are, indeed, free of students and then hurries back. She will have one hour to enjoy herself, possibly one hour and fifteen minutes if there is a good dessert with dinner.

Her uniform takes some time to remove. The first time she did this, she kept it on and just slid her hand into her knickers. She’d been reading a book she found hidden in the Restrict Section, a series of stories from witches throughout history, and it had been shockingly graphic and the illustrations had moved as she read about things that made her knickers wet. Before she’d even realized what she was doing, her hand had slid beneath her skirt and into her knickers. She’d come at her favorite table in the library surrounded by the scent of old books.

The second time had been more intentional. She’d been at the Quidditch pitch watching Harry and Ron practice, noticing the way their uniform trousers fit across their firm arses and the way they looked when they were sweaty and tired. She’d given an excuse of needing to study and sought release in her favorite alcove as soon as Madam Pince had left for dinner.

After that, she became more daring. She’d unbuttoned her blouse and played with her breasts while her hand had been in her knickers. She’d eventually taken her blouse and bra off, knowing she’d not have time to put them back on if Harry came looking for her. Ron wouldn’t since he was attached to Lavender now but Harry sometimes came to the library when he was worried she’d forget to have dinner. It excites her to think about Harry finding her like this but she tries not to think about that because it’s too confusing when she feels that way but also has her knickers get wet when she watches Ron play chess or fly around on his silly broomstick.

During the months, she’s progressed to taking off all her clothes. She folds them and leaves in them her chair, feeling the cool air from the dimly lit library caress her bare skin. Her nipples are hard and she’s already slick between her legs when sits on the stack of books on the floor. She no longer sits in her chair or on the table to do this. She likes it better when her arse is perched on the books she loves and she can feel the rough material of their cover against her skin.

She always cleans them after, of course, and doesn’t think they mind being used for something just as pleasurable as reading. She has always told Harry and Ron that books are fun and now she knows just how true her words are. She closes her eyes and begins to think. Her head falls back against the table and she begins to tug on one hard nipple as she remembers catching Zacharias Smith sucking Terry Boot’s cock the other day during patrol. Boot had been gasping and Smith had been wanking himself as he sucked like he’d been doing that for ages.

In her mind, Smith became Ron and Boot became Harry. She moans softly as she moves her hand between her legs, spreading her legs wider as she begins to move her fingers over her cunt. She no longer calls it a vagina because here, now, like this, it’s a cunt. A wet cunt desperate to feel something inside it as she thinks about Harry’s fingers gripping Ron’s hair and forcing his face onto his cock.

Parchment is beneath her feet but she ignores it as she traces her cunt with her fingers. She’s already breathing hard and hasn’t even really started yet. She thinks about Harry looking at her over Ron’s body, watching her touch herself as he fucks Ron’s mouth. Her vision changes and it’s Harry on the floor and Ron is staring at her with the intense look he gets while playing chess. He’s fucking Harry’s throat and she can practically hear her best friend gasping as Ron fucks him. Ron talks dirty in her mind whereas Harry just watches.

_Dirty little slut. Fuck yourself for us, whore. Spread yourself wide open and let us see. So fucking wet, Hermione. Want us to fuck you? I’ll fuck your tight arse while you ride Harry’s cock. Like that, wouldn’t you, slut?_

As the voice in her head whispers the most vulgar things, she pushes two fingers inside her cunt. It feels so good but isn’t enough. She needs more. The vision changes again and she finds herself watching Malfoy bent over a table. Zabini is behind him fucking him so hard the table is shaking. Malfoy is moaning and pushing back like a seasoned whore as Zabini thrusts his cock into his arse. She likes watching Malfoy get buggered and shudders as she crooks her fingers a certain way and lets her mind take over.

Ginny is tied up and surrounded by Michael, Dean, and Neville. The boys are all wanking, calling her a slut and a tease, and Hermione isn’t sure where to look, their cocks or Ginny’s wet cunt. Neville fucks Ginny roughly, growling in Hermione’s mind as Ginny begins to beg. Dean and Michael kiss above Ginny, stroking each others cocks until they spill their come all over Ginny’s freckled body. Neville pulls out and comes until Ginny is covered in come and writhing on the bed desperate for her own release.

The boys leave and Hermione sees Luna come in, crawling between Ginny’s legs and licking her wet cunt as she fingers her own. Hermione bites her lip as she hears Ginny screaming and begging for more before the vision shifts. She’s so wet that she’s dripping onto the books beneath her, two fingers not nearly enough as she loses herself in her wicked and depraved fantasies.

In her mind, she sees freckled skin and red hair. So much freckled skin that she rolls her hips upwards for more friction against her hand. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, rubbing and touching, sucking and licking. She can see Charlie’s muscles flex as he fucks Bill, hear his words just as filthy as Ron’s as he grips Bill’s hair in his hand and moves faster. Fred and George beside them, one on top of the other as they suck each other’s cocks, slurping and licking and sucking, their fingers pressed into their arses as they fuck.

Hermione whimpers at that vision, watching them all fuck until she’s not sure who is who, the freckles making her nipples harden even more as she rubs her thumb against her clit. She opens her eyes and removes her hand. She picks up her wand, wet fingers sliding over the smooth wood, and she scans the books around her. When she spots the thick tome of Hogwarts: A History, she smiles with anticipation. She moves the book that is lying on top of it and pulls it towards her.

A quick transfiguration spell turns her favorite book into a thick toy with only one purpose. She’s not a virgin even if she’s never had a man inside her. She took care of the problem of her virginity when she was fourteen and read in a book that it could be somewhat painful the first time. She’d used the handle of her brush and it had been awkward but she’d been glad to have the messy bit out of the way, not that she intended to become sexually active any time soon. With Voldemort’s increasing attacks and everything become stressful, she can’t be distracted by a relationship. Until she is ready for all of that, she has her books.

The leather cover of Hogwarts: A History is slightly rough as she rubs it over her cunt. The sensation is enjoyable and she bites her lip as she caresses her breast and moves the new toy up and down, teasing herself. She likes to tease and wonders what it would be like to be tied up and teased until she comes without even having something inside her. She knows it’s possible, after all. She’s read about it.

When she leans back against the table and closes her eyes this time, she sees Viktor. He’s smiling and mispronouncing her name but she doesn’t care because he’s good with his tongue and Herm-own-ninny sounds very different than usual when it’s whispered huskily against her upper thigh. Memory blends with fantasy as she slowly eases her toy inside her wet cunt. It’s slick with her arousal but the texture of the transfigured cover still rubs her skin roughly as she thrusts it inside.

She can feel Viktor’s eager tongue lapping at her, her dress robes around her waist as he makes her forget all about Ron’s stupidity. She can feel soft grass beneath her knees as she kneels beneath a tree and learns how to lick and suck the way that makes Viktor curse in his native language and come until he’s gasping and shuddering against the ground. She can practically feel his fingers, thick and long, inside her as he kisses her neck and whispers words in a language she doesn’t understand.

Her head hits the table as she arches her back and nearly falls off the stack of books. Her toes cu rl and scrunch up the parchment beneath her foot as she raises her hips and moves her hand faster, deeper, stretching around her book as she lets go. She comes with a whimper, shaking as her body tightens then trembles with release. Viktor is whispering against her neck, Ron is wanking and watching _dirty little slut. Such a filthy whore. Gonna fuck you hard and deep._ , and Harry is smiling as he strokes his cock and comes on her belly right before Ron comes all over her breasts.

When she opens her eyes, she sees the dimly lit library and smells books and sex all around her. Hermione finally removes the book from her cunt, feeling her come drip down when it is pulled out. She is panting as she takes a moment to recover, her body sore and aroused and somewhat sated. Once she’s ready to end her wicked behavior, she transfigures her book from a dildo back to a book. Cleaning spells are cast and the books are fresh and dry.

After she cleans herself, she stands and gets dressed. She takes the time to smooth out the parchment she crumpled with her foot and then begins to put away some of her favorite books. She is gathering her stuff and putting it into her bag when she hears the library door open and the sound of Madam Pince back at her desk. Hermione smiles, a naughty smile that would shock all who knew her, and picks up her copy of Hogwarts: A History.

She leaves her alcove and smiles at Madam Pince on her way out. “Have a good evening, Madam Pince.”

“You, too, Miss Granger. It’s so lovely to see a student take such an interest in their studies and books,” Madam Pince compliments, “so many of you young people just don’t appreciate books anymore.”

Hermione can’t resist a mischievous smile as she says, “I really don’t understand it. After all, books are so very enjoyable.”  



End file.
